mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan 5 (PSP Version)
Mitchell Van Morgan 5 is a platforming video game developed by Tose, published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the PlayStation Portable. It serves as a alternative port and the 10th Anniversary of the original Mitchell Van Morgan 5 videogame which debuted & released for the Game Boy Color in japan on October 21, 2001. It debuted in Japan on October 21, 2011, in the USA on October 31, 2011 and in Europe on October 26, 2011. The sequel of Mitchell Van Morgan 4 and the final game for the PlayStation Portable. In the game's backstory, Mitchell and his friends return home to Raleighopolis only to find out that his arch-nemesis Marquessa, the evil genius had his fake Orange County Castlegrounds downed from orbit by the heroes, Mitchell and his companions Gavin, Carolyn, Martin, David, Nicholas, Ebony. Only When Marquessa detects the presence of a University within the college's buildings. The continuation of the series, was released later in the every year, which picks up the story directly after the end of Mitchell Van Morgan 4. Plot The game takes place after Mitchell and his friends saved the Orange County Castlegrounds with benevolence from Marquessa's diabolical Death Zig scheme in Mitchell Van Morgan 4, It took a different turn in the Super Mitchell Land. The main antagonist Marquessa, The maniacal scientist beaten four times by his arch-nemesis Mitchell, coming up with an another malevolent scheme which is very familiar to the previous videogames. The floating castle is mainly inhabited by the races of the North Carolinians, castleguards and a giant android who guards the place. the Orange County Castlegrounds is the only floating city in the Mitchell Land and the game's main hub. Gameplay The gameplay of Mitchell Van Morgan 5 is mostly based on it's pregame series including Mitchell Van Morgan 4. It respects to the other titles released at the time for the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color. The player takes control of Mitchell, Gavin, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn, Jennifer or Ebony and heads off to defeat Marquessa, the "Mad Scientist," and save the world, However this time the malevolent Dr. Marquessa learns about the demonic entrances while Mitchell and the gang investigate the castle grounds for the seven power stones before Marquessa does. Main Hub The game mostly takes place in the Orange County University, a North Carolinian university which is mainly based on NC State Wolfpack university. Levels 10th Anniversary The main definitions of the Mitchell Van Morgan franchise is out of luck, but it may have grown for 10 years since the Nickelodeon videogame platformer's debut in the 1998 Kids' Choice Awards and was awarded as a Kids' Choice Awards nominee. Mitchell Made his own videogame series on Game Boy Color called Mitchell Van Morgan. Gallery External Links *THQ Games *THQ Japan Games *Nickelodeon Games *Nickelodeon Japan Games Category:Article stubs Category:2011 video games Category:THQ games Category:Tose (company) games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nickelodeon articles by quality Category:Nickelodeon Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation Portable-only games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Alternate versions and ports Category:Video games with alternate versions